Many Names, Many Faces
by SexyBeastLeviathan
Summary: Amaimon, like his brother have used many names over the centuries. Amaimon is a pretty new name to him though, and as soon as he arrives in his current form, he meets a boy from another dimension called Persona? WTF? Read to find out what would happen then? Yaoi Yey!


Amun was sad. Since he was one of the Devil Kings in Hell, he had immense power, but he was so very, very bored.

He took on male human form and walked the earth.

The stupid humans thought they knew what made the world spin.

"Pfft!", Amun scoffed. "As if!"

He decided to take on the name Amaimon. It was similar to a name he had used many years ago.

Mammon.

Amun.

Amon Ra.

(which is where Amen comes from when people pray and go to fake religion churches)

Amaimon had a nice ring to it so he would use it, for now.

He loved taking on different forms, some male, some female, some human-like in appearance, some not so much.

He loved turning into a frog for some odd reason. Or a ladybug. Or a hamster. "Yey!" , he giggled to himself all girly-like.

He had a goofy grin on his face.

Loki-Mephistopheles-Samael-etc. blah blah blah who-cares- was his big bro.

Or sister depending upon the body.

hee hee!, he was imagining the last time Mepphy was in a teenage girl's body and dressed up as a cheerleader.

It was so funny, he was the captain of the cheerleading team and he enjoyed it way too much.

The skirts were so short, they were practically non-existant! Amaimon blushed at the thought.

Big bro sure does love mischief-making.

"I need candy" Amaimon groaned.

Since he was a demon, he needed large amounts of sugar to fuel his demonyness.

(He has ADD and is hyperactive)

Since his body wasn't human anymore, he couldn't gain weight, it simply used the sugar as energy (he gets hyper) and has a super-fast metabolism FTW! (honestly he didn't know, maybe if he tripled the amount he ate (eww), but he didn't want to get fat so he didn't even try it)

There was a woman pushing a baby in a stroller.

It was a baby girl and had a smile upon her face because she had a chocolate ice cream.

Amaimon swooped in and quickly stole the frozen treat.

-SWOOP-

He was so quick that nobody even knew what happened.

Victory!

He needed to eat now or else he may eat a human.

(think vampire, but sugar will work for him if he can't get blood. He will go crazy and eat anything if he doen't get the sugar!)

Demons are vampires. Vampires are demons, but whatever. You knew that already, didn't you?

Humans...

The young girl began to cry and scream, and the mother stopped and tried to soothe her.

They had no idea that a Demon Prince had stolen her ice cream cone, and they would never figure it out!

Mwaaaahaaahahaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Amaimon was walking down the sidewalk licking his cone, when some retard ran into him with a bicycle.

Amaimon hadn't been paying attention, so the chocolate ice cream was knocked out of his grasp, and there was one of those slow-motion scenes where the ice cream is slowly falling down and you're like NOOOOOOOOOO! You're too young to die!

Plop! It was all over.

Amaimon's eyes turned a dangerous shade of red and balled his petite hands into fists and turned around to see just who the fudge was stupid enough to try to run over a Demon Prince on a freaking bicycle.

The boy was currently on the ground and had stars floating around his head like an angel's halo.

Amaimon didn't feel like eviscerating him any longer.

He just looked so pathetic on the ground that it was just, no.

Amaimon continued to stare at the teenager while he came to. He shook his head to clear it of the stars and shakily stood up.

He looked like he didn't know where the hell he was.

"Um, sorry did I crash into you?" he asked.

"Yeah you did. You made me drop my food."

Amaimon pointed one of his long claws where the ice cream lay with two little x marks over it's eyes.

He had killed it.

Ice Cream Murderer!

They boy was scratching the back of his head seemingly embarassed. Good he should be. "Sheesh, I'm sorry, I guess I'll have to buy you another then, did you just come from Ice Cream Mountain?"

"WTF are you talking about human?" Amaimon asked like he was speaking a foreign language and he couldn't understand.

The guy got a strange look on his face but then decided to just let it go.

"The Ice Cream Shop down the street. Let's go back over there and I'll treat you to another one and now I kinda want one too. I'll even get you double or triple scoops if you want"

"Hmm. OK." Amaimon shrugged.

Humans were weird.

As they started walking to the Ice Cream Mountain, The boy said, "Oh, by the way, my name's Yosuke, what's yours?"

Amaimon couldn't remember which name he was using at the moment and there was a long awkward pause where the boy just stared, but then finally he remembered.

"Amaimon"


End file.
